Labyrinth-Jareth's Daughter(Fan Fiction )
by rockerchic27
Summary: In this story Jareth The Goblin King has a daughter named Erin and she discovers that she has special powers such as she can turn things into something they aren't. chapters are shorter then other stories.. this is a story i wrote a long time ago on quotev and wattpad but havent on here before tho
1. Chapter 1- Jareth And His Daughter

In a city called The Goblin City there was a king named Jareth he was the king of the goblins and he had a daughter named Erin and they always got along with each other they also loved each other . Unlike some dad's and daughters didn't really like each other but they always did get along with each other.


	2. Cha 2- Erin Your A Princess And Daughter

Then Jareth said " Erin your a princess and your my daughter" Then she smiled and said " Yes that is true and your a really talented dad. " Then he smiled and said " Awww that's very sweet " Then I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3 - Jareth ' s Goblins

Then there was one of the goblins and he said to Jareth "Good morning Jareth" Then Jareth said " Good morning to you." Then the goblin went to look at something but nobody knew what he went to go look at.


	4. Chapter 4- A Gift For You

Then Jareth looks at Erin and takes out a box and gives it to her. She takes it and opens it and inside was something shiny and gold it was a bracelet she said " Awww dad it's so beautiful I love it." Then he put it on her wrist and said " Your welcome I knew you would love it."


	5. Chapter 5-Erin Hugs Her Dad

Then she walked over to her dad and she gave him a hug and he rubbed her back while hugging her. She also said " Dad thanks again for the bracelet you gave me." Then he said " No problem my love."


	6. Chapter 6-I Love You Erin

Then Jareth looked at Erin and said " I love you Erin." Then she said " I love you too dad and I'm lucky to have a dad like you." Then he smiled at what she said and he said " Yes yes you are."


	7. Chapter 7-Magic Crystal Ball

Then Jareth was looking at his magic crystal ball as I walked in and I said " Hey dad what are you doing? " Then he said " I'm looking in the magic crystal ball." Then she looked at it with him. And he had magic so he could do anything.


	8. Chapter 8-Hello Jareth

Then one of the goblins came and said " Hello Jareth." And Jareth said " Hello goblin #2 what do you need?" Then the goblin said " Nothing just wanted to say hi." Then he said " Um okay."


	9. C9- Toby I Wish The Goblins Would Take U

Then at Sarah's house her baby brother kept on crying so she said " Toby I wish the goblins would take you away. " somewhere far away. " So the goblins and the Goblin King came and took the baby away. Then they went to the Goblin King's Castle.


	10. Chapter 10- Goblins Now Have The Baby

Then the goblins took the baby to Jareth's castle and he looked after it but Sarah thought he was going to keep it so when the goblins got to the castle the one goblin said " Jareth we have the baby here he is" they said and he picked up the baby in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11- Who's That Baby?

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2a11b2de076acced46f67e1c0a4c4cf4"Then at the castle Erin asked her dad " Who's that baby? " Then he said " That Baby is Sarah's she's a girl who wanted the goblins to take her little brother away." Then I said " Ah I see."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	12. Chapter 12-Meeting Sarah

Then the girl named Sarah came to the goblin king and the goblin ' s castle and went inside and Erin met Goblin King also known as my dad asked " Hello Sarah what do you need? "


	13. Ch 13- Jareth Can I Have My Brother Back

Then Sarah said " Jareth can I have my baby brother back?" He thought about it and said " Yes Sarah you can have your baby brother back." He gave him to her and she held him in her arms and she went home.


	14. Chapter 14 - Dad Can You Brush My Hair ?

Then as Jareth was sitting on his throne I came out of my room and I looked at him and said " Dad can you brush my hair for me? Please and thank you " Then he smiled and said " Yes love I will." Then he started brushing my hair then stopped and gave me my brush back.


	15. C 15 - Learning About Her Special Powers

Then Erin's dad sat down with her and he told her " Erin you also have special powers and I do too you can make things turn into things they aren't ." Then she said " Really? That's so cool. " Then he said " Yep it is and yes you actually do have special powers.


	16. Chapter 16 - Dad Nice Leather Gloves

Then as we were sitting down together I said " Dad nice leather gloves" and he said " Thanks " Then he also said " I have a pair for you" and he gave me them. I said " thank you " to him and he smiled and said " No problem my love. "


	17. Chapter 17 - Underground

watch?v=YEmpzNRw_dE

Then Jareth began singing the song underground and Erin sang with him and they had so much fun together. And his goblins were just sitting and watching them dance and sing .


	18. Chap 18 - Dad Your A Really Good Singer

Then Erin smiled as she said " Dad your a really good singer " Then he smiled and said " Thanks I love to sing and by the way your a really good singer too." Then I said " Thanks dad that's very sweet of you to say that about me " Then he said " No problem my love. "


	19. Chapter 19 - Dad I'm Hungry

Then I sat down beside my dad and I asked him " Dad I'm Hungry .Do we have anything to eat?" Then he said " Yes we do and we'll eat lunch together how's that sound? " Then I said " Okay sounds good."


	20. Chapter 20 - Eating Lunch With My Dad

Then we had ham and cheese sandwiches and some salad for lunch and it was really tasty. I said " Dad thanks for making these sandwiches they are really good. " Then he smiled and said " Thanks for saying that and your welcome. "


	21. Chapter 21 - Your The Coolest Dad Ever

Then we finished eating lunch and then I said to my dad " Your the coolest dad ever. " Then he smiled and said " Thanks for saying that about me and you know what? I think your the coolest daughter ever. " They both smiled at each other and hugged.


	22. Chapter 22 - Hanging Out With My Dad

Then after we had lunch we hung out together inside my dad's castle.I also said to him " Dad this is a very cool looking castle that we live in " Then he smiled and said " I agree with you it is. "


	23. Chapter 23 - Erin Kissed Her Dad

Then I walked over to my dad and gave him a kiss on the I looked at him and said " You are a really talented father ." And he smiled and said " Thanks that's very sweet of you to say that about me "


	24. Chapter 24 -Dad I Love You

I was sitting near my dad and I said to him " Dad I love you. " Then he smiled and said " I love you too hun. " And that was actually the first time he called me hun but it was really sweet.


	25. Chapter 25-Transforming Into An Owl

Then in a sparkling mist Jareth The Goblin King transformed into a white barn owl but Erin never knew that he could turn into one and he flew away.


	26. The Cast

David Bowie As Jareth The Goblin King

Toni As Erin

Jennifer Connelly As Sarah

Toby Froud As Toby

And Brian Henson As Hoggle


End file.
